


Goodbye

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Colifer friendship, F/M, colifer goodbye, jen leaving the ouat, no emma no ouat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: As most of you probably heard Jennifer Morrison isn't returning for Season 7. This is how I pictured Colin's reaction to it.





	Goodbye

**Goodbye**

 

She had made the decision quite a long time ago. She just had to move on with her life. No matter how much she would miss the show. She had to leave. There's no other way. She's been part of it for six years now, which is quite a long time ago. There's a lot of other things she wants to do in life like being in a play again or directing another movie...

 

All in all Jennifer Morrison could say, that she has no regrets about leaving Once Upon A Time. Surely she would miss everyone, but that isn't anything to regret. It's more of a fact.

 

There was however a thing she regrets...she hasn't told anyone of her friends yet and today is the last day of shooting. It's just Ginny, Josh, Colin and herself today. Her closest friends. She almost considers them family. Okay if she's being honest they _are_ in some way her second family.

 

She has to tell them the truth. Ginny and Josh had told her the day they decided to leave, which was long after Jen made a decision herself. Somehow she doesn't know how to tell them the truth though. She knows they would never judge her or something, but it might still hurt them...and her.

 

The day was almost over and she still hasn't told them, but now Ginny and Josh were called to Adam and Eddy. Her and Colin are alone and she sensed, that he knew something was up throughout the whole day. He just hasn't said anything because Ginny and Josh were there.

 

Colin: “Jen? Is everything all right? You seem different today.”

 

Jen: “No. I'm fine. Why?”

 

Colin: “I don't know...I'm just worried about you. That's what best friends do.”

 

And now he's making me feel even more guilty. If we were best friends I would've told him by now. He deserves to know, that if there's a season 7, he'll be alone. I'm the worst best friend in the world...

 

Without noticing it a single tear slips out of her eye and Colin catches it with his thumb, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly, while he caresses her back and occasionally the back of her head.

 

Jen: “Stop being so...nice to me.”

 

Colin: “I will always be nice to you, Jen. No matter what. You're very important to me.”

 

The last statement makes another tear roll down her cheeks, but this time it actually isn't just one tear.

 

Colin: “Whatever this is...you can tell me on your own time. Or not at all. It's not like it's any of my business.”

 

She then breaks their embrace and stares at him, wiping the tears from her face.

 

Jen: “It is your business. I need to tell you. I just don't know how...”

 

Colin: “You can tell me anything. I will always be by your side. No matter what.”

 

Jen takes a deep breath and looks at him with sad eyes, which are filled with millions of unshead tears. In her imagination this wasn't so hard. She thought she'd tell him and they'd hug goodbye and that's it...but once again that wasn't the case. Reality is cruel and complicated.

 

Jen: “I-I'm leaving...”

 

Colin: “But we aren't done shooting that scene. Ginny will have to walk in on us once again.”

 

He smirks at her. They've messed up that scene quite often. The pancake scene. They both know, that the Captain Swan fans will love this scene quite a lot. But they liked it too. They have teased each other ever since they had the script, which is a long time since this scene is in 6x18 When Bluebirds Fly. They've filmed 3 other episodes before this. No one knows why...

 

Jen: “No. I didn't mean now...I meant...I'm leaving...the show. If there's a Season 7, I won't be in it.”

 

His face fell then. He looked at Jen with a very sad expression before pulling her flush against him and hugging her with an intensity like before. She felt him crying against her shoulder and it broke her heart. Colin usually never cried. Not ever.

 

Just once before she had seen him crying. When they filmed the scene in Firebird where Emma had to leave Killian in the underworld. This felt a lot like that...

 

Colin: “They fired you? But you didn't die in the finale...”

 

Jen: “They didn't fire me. I decided to leave...I think it's what's best for me. I-”

 

Colin: “Hey...You don't have to explain. I would never judge you. But why didn't you tell me before?”

 

Jen: “I didn't know how to tell you...how to tell anyone. You're the only one except Adam and Eddy that knows actually.”

 

Colin: “I'll miss you. We probably won't see much of each other.”

 

He hugs her again.

 

Jen: “We'll facetime and we still have the few 'Colifer cons' as the fans call it.”

 

He chuckled, but never stopping our embrace. We probably stood there for more than an hour until Ginny and Josh came back.

 

Josh: “Colin, honey, are you cheating on me? With  _my_ daughter?”

 

Ginny and Jen chuckled and Josh went back backstage, so that the three of us could finish that scene.

 

 


End file.
